


[ˌpəlkrəˈt(y)o͞od(ə)nəs]

by aestheticalistic



Series: character studies [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Introspection, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/aestheticalistic
Summary: pulchritudinouspul·chri·tu·di·nous[ˌpəlkrəˈt(y)o͞od(ə)nəs]ADJECTIVE   literarybeautiful."matt gazed at his pulchritudinous boyfriends softly, wondering when he would get the chance to propose."





	[ˌpəlkrəˈt(y)o͞od(ə)nəs]

**Author's Note:**

> this is my trend now

soft, brown hair tickles matt's chin. he gazes down at his two pulchritudinous boyfriends, wondering how he's this lucky to have these beautiful, amazing men as his own.

he loves them so much.

and then he glances over at his jacket, laying over a chair in the corner of the room, zeroing in on the small boxes in the pockets, thinking to himself that, one day, he's definitely going to see rings on his boyfriends' fingers. and his own.

 

and two weeks later, at the osteria francescana in the country of italy, he finally sees rings on his boyfriends' fingers.

 


End file.
